Dance With Me
by Little Nimbus
Summary: Blame it on family tradition, but Hibari has got no choice but to either learn dancing or singing with a musical instrument and he would rather have the former. Here comes in Tsuna, whose life and passion is to dance and because of the good relationship between both their older brothers Tsuna is somehow forced to teach Hibari a little about dancing. /1827, Slight AlauGio/
1. The Unexpected Student

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, it belongs to Akira Amano.

**Title:** Dance with me

**Summary: **Blame it on family tradition, but Hibari has got no choice but to either learn dancing or singing with a musical instrument and he would rather have the former. Here comes in Tsuna, whose life and passion is to dance and because of the good relationship between both their older brothers Tsuna is somehow forced to teach Hibari a little about dancing. /1827/

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

The way he led her, one hand holding hers firmly with another hand placed on her waist gently guiding the both of them across the dance floor, it was a beautiful sight for those who were watching at the side.

Soft music filled the air before the song ended and he gave his partner one last twirl before ending the dance.

"Hahi, that was amazing!" Haru clapped enthusiastically and exclaimed, walking towards the two of them and smiling brightly.

"Thanks, Haru," Kyoko said to her best friend before turning to Tsuna, her dancing partner, "That was a great dance, but I think I'll still stick to ballet!" Tsuna laughed at her words.

"Sure, but it was fun, wasn't it?" He asked goodheartedly and Kyoko agreed, "It was; you're not bad of a dancer, you know." She said and Tsuna chuckled, "You're not that bad yourself too."

"Well then, I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Tsuna!" Kyoko said as Haru gave the orange haired girl her bag and stuff before the two best friends waved goodbye at the brunette and left the dance studio. Tsuna waved back too and called out, "See you tomorrow too, Kyoko-chan, Haru!"

He smiled and picked up his jacket which was lying on the floor at the side and placed it on the counter, his best friend Gokudera commenting, "That was a nice dance. You thought of the steps yourself, Tenth?" Gokudera called Tsuna 'Tenth' because the brunette had already mastered ten different styles of dancing and all which were rather popular.

"Yeah, I did. The movements sort of came into my mind," Tsuna said as he held out the remote control to switch on to a new song, placing it back onto the counter again before walking back onto the dance floor.

"Help me check out this dance, would you, Hayato?" Tsuna asked as he waited for the song to start sounding from the speakers before moving along with the beat. Gokudera nodded and whistled at the smooth flow of Tsuna's moves and Yamamoto came out from the locker room, joining the silverette behind the counter.

"Tsuna thought of a new one again?" Yamamoto asked and Gokudera nodded, "It's good. The moves are all outstanding but simple at the same time. It's not bad; as expected of the Tenth."

Yamamoto laughed, "Yup, I think it's great too."

They both watched their friend work his magic on the dance floor, every movement being perfect and the brunette was so focused in his dance that he hadn't even notice the bells of the dance studio chiming when someone entered the large brightly lit room and Gokudera rushed to attend the person who had just came in.

It was another minute before the music slowly faded away and Tsuna ended his dance in a simple pose and a familiar voice said, "That was great, Tsuna. The dance."

"Giotto?" Tsuna spun around and saw his older brother by the counter with his two friends. "It really is you, Giotto-nii!" He rushed to hug his brother, and Giotto smiled, "Haven't seen you in a long time, kid."

"Yup," Tsuna said as he reached out for the remote to turn off the music, "So what brings you here?"

"Them," Tsuna's big brother stepped aside to reveal a blond man with another raven haired standing behind him, "My friend's younger brother needed to learn how to dance. Family tradition," Giotto explained as Tsuna's eyes widen when he recognized the two men standing behind his brother.

"Hibari? As the family where all those famous musicians, singers and dancers come from?" Tsuna asked, staring at the two newcomers in awe and Giotto nodded, "Yup, the one and only." He nudged the blond man, "Aluade here chose music, the piano. His younger brother, Hibari, however chose to dance. So I decided to bring him here, see if any of you can teach him."

"Well," Tsuna said, finally composing himself, "It would really matter what kind of dancing you would like to learn in the studio actually. There are many different kinds; Gokudera here teaches hip hop, Yamamoto teaches freestyle and Haru teaches country and western unless…" Tsuna trailed off.

"Unless?" Giotto echoed.

"Unless Hibari would like to learn ballet from Kyoko-chan…which I really doubt," he added when he felt the raven haired glare at him for mentioning 'ballet'.

"Herbivore," Hibari said and Tsuna wondered why he hadn't chose singing since he _had_ a pretty nice deep voice_, "_what do you teach?"

"Hie, me?" Tsuna thought for a while, "Er…Modern style, jazz and probably ballroom dancing. Why?"

"I'll take the ballroom dancing," Hibari said, and Giotto smiled, "Sure, just drop by in tomorrow morning anytime you wish and Tsuna would be here to teach you," he said and Tsuna wanted to protest, _but it's my free day! I wasn't supposed to teach anyone tomorrow! _

His mental cries, however, were unheard by the people around him and he sulked, saying, "Yeah, I'll be here. Just drop in anytime." _And there goes my whole day of free dancing alone_, Tsuna thought. What an evil brother.

The trio that had just came in the studio left again with Hibari not saying a word and Giotto asking his friend Alaude on what he thought about his little brother's short dance. "Not bad, I suppose," Alaude had murmured and Giotto gave a satisfied chuckle, "See, I told you so!"

Tsuna, meanwhile, was left moping around near the counter in the studio and Gokudera asked worriedly, "Tenth, are you alright?" And the brunette looked up at the silverette before replying, "Huh? Yeah, I am."

He took his jacket from the counter and wore it, Yamamoto going to switch off all the lights and air-con making sure that no one was inside the dance studio anymore before locking the main door, the three best friends walking back home together.

And whole time while walking back home, Tsuna was thinking what would happen the next day tomorrow with Hibari. Hopefully all goes well.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy! :)**

**P.s. This story's going to be updated irregularly though. Sorry.**


	2. Lesson on Foxtrot

**Title:** Dance with me

**Summary: **Blame it on family tradition, but Hibari has got no choice but to either learn dancing or singing with a musical instrument and he would rather have the former. Here comes in Tsuna, whose life and passion is to dance and because of the good relationship between both their older brothers Tsuna is somehow forced to teach Hibari a little about dancing. /1827/

**Thanks Rikka-tan for your review :D**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"Guys, I brought breakfast!" Kyoko entered the dance studio, kicking off her shoes at the counter on the carpeted floor, and everyone waiting around her eyed the food hungrily in her hands but didn't rise from their seats.

"Hahi, I brought the drinks!" Haru soon came in after and the two girls placed the food and drinks that they brought on the round common table near the corner of the dance studio where everyone was sitting at and sat down on the empty seats too.

Tsuna made a rushed attempt to grab his favourite drink, hot chocolate, almost spilling it and Yamamoto passed him his chocolate muffin which was still warm into his hands, saying "Careful, Tsuna!" The raven haired smiled cheerfully.

The brunette nodded, eagerly biting into his muffin and taking a long, savory sip of his hot chocolate drink and sighed; homemade food was always the best. Yamamoto and the others were also digging in their food too.

It was seven in the morning, as indicated by the clock on the wall for all to see, and the dance studio was filled with peaceful silence as everyone ate their breakfast which was also the most important meal of the day for a dancer.

"You know guys," Gokudera broke the silence between bites of his sushi, "I know I asked this before, but can someone please explain to me why did Giotto-san named this place 'Vongola Dance Studio' again? I mean I can't really see its link to dancing." Tsuna looked up from his food.

"Oh, actually Giotto-nii was having dinner with a friend (Alaude) one night in an Italian restaurant while on the phone discussing with the person the name of the dance studio but then a waiter came to take their orders and Giotto-nii had a strange sudden urge to eat clams. You know the rest," Tsuna shrugged, taking an extra-long sip of his hot chocolate after his explanation.

"But it's great, isn't it?" Yamamoto said, "That Tsuna's older brother actually bought the whole place just for us so that we can dance all we want. We do, of course, occasionally bring in one or two students in to teach."

The dancing studio bells chimed and the five of them around the table looked up to see who was at the door, and it turned out to be a raven haired male that neither Kyoko nor Haru recognized.

"Hibari-san!" Tsuna pushed himself up hurriedly going towards the other male thinking _I never thought he would arrive this early_ and Kyoko whispered to Yamamoto, asking, "Who is he, Yamamoto-kun?"

"Oh, he's Hibari," Yamamoto said, "Giotto introduced him to our studio yesterday night after you and Haru left," and Haru exclaimed, "Hahi, so Tsuna is actually going to teach him?"

"Yup," Yamamoto laughed, "It seems Hibari chose ballroom dancing."

"Well, we can see how Tenth's going to teach him," Gokudera said with pride, "Hibari would certainly learn ballroom dancing in no time."

The four young adults smiled and continued eating their breakfast, although all focus were on Hibari and Tsuna now.

"Um, Hibari-san, you may remove your shoes here," Tsuna referred to the counter, where he himself also took out his own shoes and placed it beside Hibari's. "It's easier for dancing," he explained as he held out the remote control to start off some soft and slow music through the entire studio.

"Come," Tsuna said as he walked onto the dance floor, gesturing for Hibari to follow, "There are many different types of ballroom dancing, but we'll start with the foxtrot first. It's pretty simple and is the easiest out of all kinds of ballroom dances."

Tsuna turned to face Hibari, saying, "Okay, I'll show you the proper form," he took Hibari's left hand and held it, "Let's just say you're the leader of this dance," Tsuna placed his left hand onto Hibari's right shoulder, "the exact placement of your right hand on my back ranges from my waist to my left shoulder blade, so you may choose where you wish to place your hand anywhere along that range."

Hibari placed his right hand onto Tsuna's upper back. "You mean you're playing the female role?" He asked bluntly and Tsuna blushed _god, it sounded so wrong_, "No! I'm known as the follower in this dance!" And Hibari smirked, "Sounds the same to me," and Tsuna blushed even harder, because the first impression he had gotten of the raven haired yesterday was just an emotionless silent guy. But his smirk…who would have thought that he found it slightly hot.

"Okay, so we'll try some of the basics of the foxtrot," Tsuna said looking away to check Hibari's form and everything but it was mostly to avoid Hibari's piercing gaze on him. Once he found that everything was alright and good to go, he faced Hibari again though this time forcing his blush down and shoving all thoughts of Hibari's hot smirk to the furthest corners of his mind. He had to focus now, concentrate on teaching dancing to the raven haired.

"The foxtrot is a smooth dance, and we'll learn the basic forward and back first before trying to glide across the floor. So it's really simple, you just need to step forward, and then back, forward, and then back…here, lead me," Tsuna said, letting Hibari guide him this time instead and relaxed into Hibari's hold, can't help but thinking that their bodies could really synchronize well with each other.

"That's good; you've got good pace," Tsuna said, "The trick is actually just to follow the beats of the music and move along with it. So even if you are a beginner, armed with a few moves having good beat-movements coordination others would think you're experienced."

He allowed Hibari to lead him and practise the forward and back step for a while before saying, "Okay, we'll try the promenade step now. Just imagine that you see me, your partner, about to back up against a wall. Instead of taking a step backwards to give me space to move, you're going to lead me to the side instead. So we'll go to your left, which is my right and yes, both of us shall turn our heads to your left, though our bodies still facing each other."

Tsuna made sure Hibari did it correctly before continuing, "Okay, now you're going to take a step forward towards the left with your left foot and me with my right, yes, and walk two steps forward, your feet crossing the other with each step." He moved and looked at Hibari's footwork; not bad, it mirrored his own perfectly.

"Okay, we'll stick to these three steps for today before we move on to the swaying part of the foxtrot the next time," Tsuna said, "would you like to have a proper dance with me now, with the music and everything?" He asked and Hibari smoothly replied, "Sure."

Tsuna nodded and signaled for Gokudera to change the music and said to Hibari, "Well, to better test what you've learn today you shall guide me through another song. And if I feel that you've got the any slightest hesitation or are going a tad too fast we're going to practice and practice without breaks till you get it right. So prove to me that you got it, kay?"

"Herbivore, you think too lowly of me," Hibari snorted, and as soon as the music started he started to guide Tsuna, quickly applying the three steps the brunette had taught him earlier into the dance. Tsuna, meanwhile, having a guy as his dancing partner for the first time allowed himself to be led, _so this how the role of the follower feels like_, he thought. It was great, having someone to lead him instead of always leading others and this new experience was enjoyable for a change. Tsuna felt as if he didn't need to do anything, just let Hibari take charge as he followed Hibari's steps all the way.

The song soon ended and the other four young adults applauded at the wonderful performance, and Gokudera said eagerly, "I knew you could teach Hibari how to ballroom dance, Tenth!"

"Haha," Tsuna laughed embarrassed, his stomach growling. "Thanks, but it's only the basics, nothing much really." He walked back to the round table, feeling famished when he suddenly remembered something. "Oh wait, Hayato, Takeshi; can you guys come up to the dance floor for a while?"

"Sure Tenth, why?" Gokudera asked curiously as he made his way to the dance floor together with Yamamoto.

"Oh, I just wanted to show Hibari-san something," Tsuna said as he chose one of their favourite songs from the play list, "Dance to this song, would you? With your own style, I mean." Gokudera and Yamamoto nodded and Tsuna turned to Hibari and said, "It's to demonstrate that different dance moves can be developed from the same song because of its music beat. Watch." He told the raven haired.

The drums started playing and Gokudera swayed from side to side while Yamamoto moved along with the rhythm, and when the music came up both guys were like totally acing their own style. Gokudera was spinning into a series of cool hip hop moves with a twist jump, handstand which seemed fierce and organized at the same time and Yamamoto was also putting up his own show, doing moves that seemed fun and outgoing like he was and though both their dancing were practically just so different and opposite it kinda contrasted nicely together instead.

"Go, go!" Haru cheered on excitedly and she started jumping, wanting to join in the dance too. The song played for about thirty seconds more before it ended and Gokudera and Yamamoto finished each with their own individual pose; Gokudera's feet opened wide and hands shoved into his pockets giving out the 'bad boy' vibes and Yamamoto smiling brightly, hands outstretched with one elbow slight bent as he leaned a little to the side crouching, as if he'd just been blown by a gust of wind.

Haru, Kyoko and Tsuna clapped enthusiastically at the amazing performance given by the silverette and raven haired and two dancers dropped to a bow, feeling slightly tired but satisfied. Yamamoto patted his stomach, "I think breakfast may be coming out if I'm not careful," and Gokudera elbowed him, "who asked you to eat so much, idiot!"

The mention of food made Tsuna's stomach grumble slightly and he realised that his breakfast was only half eaten, because Hibari had arrived earlier than expected. Great, he was so focused on teaching dancing he forgot to finish his most important meal of the day. He touched his hot chocolate and muffin only that they'd turned cold and sighed, well, this he would have to settle for now.

So imagine his pleasant surprise when Hibari tapped his shoulder and said, "I haven't had breakfast, herbivore. Would you like to join me?"

* * *

**I just had to typed this out before I forgot the idea.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**


	3. Late Breakfast

Title: Dance with me

**Summary: **Blame it on family tradition, but Hibari has got no choice but to either learn dancing or singing with a musical instrument and he would rather have the former. Here comes in Tsuna, whose life and passion is to dance and because of the good relationship between both their older brothers Tsuna is somehow forced to teach Hibari a little about dancing. /1827/

**Thanks for your reviews, Rikka-tan, Shiro Yukino & FallenxLinkin!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

They were walking down the street together peacefully, Tsuna humming along happily at the thought of food while Hibari keeping his usual silence as he observed the younger male. Having been forced to pick up a skill that had been tradition in his family for ages—well, Hibari must say he at least needed to know more about the person teaching him which somehow under fate turned out to be a brunette who was at least a head shorter than him and had this weird standing up hair that didn't look like it could ever be combed down.

It was just three days ago when his mother finally threatened him to do the very thing he had been trying to avoid for the past twenty-three years of his life; either learn to sing, play a musical instrument like his older brother Alaude had learnt the piano or start taking up dancing; at least one of them. Now Hibari normally wasn't the type to follow other people's orders but it was difficult trying to change his mother's mind when stubbornness ran through the whole family and both had refused to back down. It was only when his mother decided to play _dirty _(in Hibari's opinion) and started to go on and on about their family history in the middle of the night outside his door causing him a headache unable to sleep he had told the woman to shut up and _yes_, he would take the goddamned dancing or whatsoever.

His mother had shut up completely and went back to her own room with a sweet goodnight, clearly pleased to have bent her son's really unbendable will and Hibari glanced at his bedside clock which showed three a.m. before rolling off to the other side of his bed nearer to the balcony window to finally have a good night sleep.

The next morning at the kitchen table his mother had told the entire family that Kyouya was going to take dancing and she was just so happy, his father nodding in approval and Alaude raising an eyebrow in question but otherwise saying nothing. Hibari's mother had made him his favourite hamburger steak for breakfast as a reward for choosing dancing the previous night (or should I say early morning?) and when he didn't touch it she threw him a glare behind both his father's and brother's back which said _eat it or really suffer a sleepless night _and Hibari had reluctantly taken the fork to stab a bite.

It was only in the afternoon when his older brother Alaude had approached him saying he knew a good friend whose younger brother knew dancing and could probably teach him too, provided he didn't mind learning it from someone whom he had never met before. Hibari had shrugged; it was probably better than having one of his cousin or uncle (Fong) to teach him. The deal had been settled then; meet up with Alaude's close friend Giotto's younger brother the next two days (which was a Friday night and the only time Hibari was free) and see if the raven haired wanted to learn from the blonde's younger brother.

So the first time he had walked into the dance studio he was a little surprised to find that Giotto's brother was not in fact blonde like his older brother (which of course, that said made Hibari remembered that he and his older brother didn't share the same hair colour too) and the brunette just had the weirdest, gravity-defying brown hair that stood up making the younger seemed as if he had been recently shocked or stunned by electricity. Hibari didn't want to admit it, but part of him wanted to touch the younger's hair to know what it actually felt like.

"Um, Hibari-san? Hibari-san?" Tsuna called trying to snap the raven haired out from his daydream and when that didn't work the brunette started to wave his hands in front of Hibari widely attracting the attraction of some passers-by around them. The raven haired blinked his eyes.

"Stop that, herbivore," he growled, a little annoyed. Tsuna didn't seem to realize it as he smiled brightly at the raven haired and said, "We reached a crossroad, Hibari-san. So where do you want to go for breakfast today?" he asked the older.

"This way," Hibari said turning to the left of the street as the brunette followed closely behind him along the grey pavement wondering why they didn't cross the road at all and curiously glancing in front of them trying to figure out where the raven haired was bringing them to.

It was morning, and many people were heading for work during this time. The crowd, however, did part when they saw Hibari glaring at them and the two were able to reach the destination the raven haired had in mind pretty quickly in a few minutes coming to a halt outside a small café, Hibari stepping in first and the brunette following after.

"Whoa, spacious," Tsuna commented in amazement as he took in the entire café's design, from their floor to ceiling glass windows which allowed customers to look out at the busy street while eating food and to their strategically placed arrangement of the tables and chairs which allowed one to move freely in the café easily.

Hibari grunted; he just liked the place because there were always less people around here and they had good food too, he supposed. Without waiting for the waitress to direct them to their seats Tsuna had immediately scrambled to the back corner of the shop where he could look outside the windows at the people passing by minding their own business and the brunette sunk back comfortably on the cushioned chair, looking at Hibari expectantly to take the seat across him too.

Hibari sat down and Tsuna began to flip through the menu handed to them by the waitress, scanning the words and food pictures printed on it.

"Um, I'll have the cheese omelette and an extra large chocolate milkshake, please," Tsuna said politely as the waitress jotted down his order neatly with a pen on a notebook kept in her apron pocket and she then turned to Hibari, waiting for him to say what he wanted to have too.

"Coffee, two sugar and no cream. A hamburger steak too." He said impassively and the waitress nodded, repeating their orders to the both of them again before snapping her notebook shut and leaving them to their own privacy to tell the chef in the kitchen their orders.

"Hamburger steak? That sounds nice," Tsuna said with a smile, attempting to make a conversation with Hibari. "This place doesn't look that bad either. Is their food good? Since you seem like you come here very often."

"It is," Hibari said, and then added, "herbivore."

"I'm not a herbivore!" Tsuna exclaimed, leaning back more into his seat stubbornly, "I eat meat. That makes me _not_ a herbivore." Hibari rested his chin on his left palm and smirked at the brunette.

"Well, you haven't told me your name yet so what else do you expect me to call you?"

"Oh, right! I forgot!" Tsuna sat up straight with his hands on his lap, "Well, my name is Sawada Tsunayoshi but you can just call me Tsuna. It's simpler, and easier to remember too. What about you? You _haven't_ told me your full name either." He said the last sentence proudly; he wasn't the only one to have not given a proper introduction to the other about his own self.

"Hibari Kyouya." Hibari said, and Tsuna nodded, repeating, "Hibari Kyouya," trying to drill the name into his memory. The raven haired didn't know why, but he was sure he didn't mind the brunette speaking his first name at all. Now that was unusual.

"Well, it's nice to know your full name, Hibari-san," Tsuna continued, "What about your age? Your likes and dislikes? I'm twenty-one by the way. And I like learning about others, though I dislike people who would betray others just for their own benefits. I like homemade food too." Ah, the chance of learning more about the younger. Hibari jumped at that opportunity, deciding to take and play along with it so he would get to know more about the brunette who was teaching him dancing.

"I'm twenty-three," Hibari answered; that meant he was two years older than the brunette who was seriously a young adult already? Sawada Tsunayoshi looked younger with those big caramel eyes of his and his height. "I like hamburger steaks but I despise crowding. I hate it when herbivores crowd together."

"You hate crowding? Why?" Tsuna asked and Hibari shrugged; that was probably the only thing he and his mother had in common, they both couldn't stand other people cramming near them creating a ruckus which was seriously so annoying, he had always felt the urge to beat them up whenever they crowded around.

"I just don't," Hibari said and silence fell upon them when their food was served. Spreading the napkin over his lap Tsuna grabbed a fork and knife—hm, it smelt absolutely heavenly—and dug right it, shoving omelette into his mouth in a way that would have looked obscene had it been any one else but the brunette doing it. Hibari just cut his steak calmly across the table, eating it in a more presentably way piece by piece.

This was a 'special' method as his brother had called it that allowed one to eat their food quickly without seeming to look disgusting, Tsuna recalled as he was now applying what Giotto had taught him when they were younger on the cheese omelette breakfast in front of him. They were lucky the café was rather empty now so Tsuna couldn't scare off the other customers with his unusual eating style. Hibari, on the other hand, was now tearing off the sugar packets to pour some sugar into his coffee.

"That looks bitter, Hibari-san," Tsuna was referring to the coffee, wrinkling his nose before taking a long, big sip of his own extra large _sweet_ chocolate milkshake.

"Which is precisely why I'm adding sugar now, Sawada Tsunayoshi," Hibari said in an obvious manner, and red coloured the brunette's face, Tsuna muttering a small, "Oh."

He shoved in another bite of omelette into his mouth, saying, "But you added too little sugar into it, Hibari-san! It's not going to taste nice!" The brunette argued, "Here, I'll help you add more," Tsuna ripped off another packet of sugar and started pouring it all into the Hibari's cup of coffee.

"No," Hibari said trying to slap Tsuna's hand away.

"Yes," Tsuna urged as he refused to move his hand away.

"No," Hibari tried to move the cup from underneath the brunette's hand.

"Yes," Tsuna said again, his hand holding the packet following the cup of coffee like a rain cloud showering sugar into it.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, it's _my_ cup of coffee and I would prefer if you let me do what I want with it myself," Hibari gritted his teeth, one hand still moving the cup away and another blocking the sweet crystalline to drop into the cup.

"Hibari-san, I'm trying to help make your coffee nicer," Tsuna insisted, and they wrestled for control over both the cup and sugar leaving their food untouched.

The little tug of war only ended when Tsuna accidentally pushed too hard causing the entire coffee to spill on Hibari, and realising his mistake he stood up in alarm trying to stand the cup of coffee again on the table. "Hie! I'm so sorry, Hibari-san!" He went over to the raven haired whose shirt held a big brown patch trying to clear the mess with his napkin. The stain, however, would not clean off entirely.

"It's okay, herbivore," Hibari unconsciously went back to his usual name calling others, "I'll just have it washed later when I get home."

"Oh," Tsuna said again softly and silence washed over them as they continued eating their food, though Tsuna was no longer eating as fast as he did before anymore. He had really wanted to help, _but you just made it worse,_ his mind told him. He ate his breakfast with downcast eyes and finished his extra large chocolate milkshake, waiting for Hibari to be done with his steak too before they went to the counter to pay their own separate bills.

They were both walking out to the street when Tsuna grabbed hold of Hibari's sleeve and said, "Um, wait! Why don't you change your shirt at my house? Giotto-nii have got some new shirts left at home which are too small for him to wear but to big for me and besides my place is near so why not come over?" Tsuna said it all in one breath and Hibari raised as eyebrow.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, I can also change back at my house," the raven haired said, but the brunette begged, "Please, it's my fault that you got your shirt stained! You didn't want more sugar but I kept insisting and insisting until I toppled your cup of coffee over you! At least let me try wash it off at home!" Tsuna's eyes went to full pitiful mode and Hibari sighed. "Fine, we'll go to your house to change."

Tsuna smiled one bright smile as he said, "Come then, it isn't very far! I'll get your shirt stain off in no time!" Determination replaced guilty conscience and he rushed ahead, Hibari having to fasten his pace a little to catch up.

They soon reached a part of town where they weren't any tall buildings but big houses instead, and Tsuna went to unlock the first house's door by the corner and invited Hibari in.

"Here, the shirts are upstairs," Tsuna said as he locked the door again and raced up the wooden stairs with Hibari following after.

"I'll remove the coffee stain from your shirt for sure, Hibari-san!" Tsuna promised.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the house where Giotto and Alaude had just entered the neighbourhood separated from the town of tall buildings and busy streets, Tsuna's older brother's eyes widened as he exclaimed, "Hey Alaude, I think I just saw your younger brother going into my house!"

"It seems that it was your younger brother who invited him in," Alaude said calmly, and Giotto took a step back, "Whoa, I thought Tsuna was supposed to teach Hibari at the dance studio? What are they doing here?"

"Perhaps something happened," Alaude suggested, and Giotto shrugged. "Maybe. Well, do you still want to catch up with the series at my house? I have got the latest musical edition CDs, piano."

"Sure," Alaude said and he followed Giotto to the his house.

* * *

**I'll be using the name 'Hibari Kyouya' in this story instead of 'Hibari Kyoya'. One of my friend bugged me to do it.**

******Hope you enjoy! :)**


	4. Shirts and Scare

**Title:** Dance with me

**Summary: **Blame it on family tradition, but Hibari has got no choice but to either learn dancing or singing with a musical instrument and he would rather have the former. Here comes in Tsuna, whose life and passion is to dance and because of the good relationship between both their older brothers Tsuna is somehow forced to teach Hibari a little about dancing. /1827/

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

_Shoot, where was it again? _

Subconsciously scratching his head Tsuna pushed open the cupboard door as he surveyed the inside, looking for the shirts his older brother Giotto had said that he'd left them before.

_Oh, yeah, _slamming the cupboard door close again Tsuna muttered a "Wrong room," before rushing out of his own room, a silent Hibari following after him.

The raven haired noticed Tsuna pushing another door with a nameplate of 'Giotto' written in kanji and curiously stepped in too.

The bedroom was neat, a king-size bed at the side with a wooden table at the corner, kind of like an office desk with lots of books and CDs stuffed in a shelf above. Moving towards a cupboard adjacent to the door Tsuna opened it and bent down, pulling out a plastic box with some neatly folded shirts in it.

Knowing that Hibari probably wouldn't appreciate a pink shirt Tsuna selected a dark purple shirt instead, and turning towards the older he held his hand out and said, "Your shirt, please."

Hibari stared at him which made the brunette fidget a little under the scrutinizing gaze.

"Um, your shirt so that I can wash it? You can change into this while waiting," Tsuna said, holding up the dark purple shirt in his hands.

Wordlessly, Hibari took it and removed his own coffee stained shirt, dumping in into Tsuna's hand. "Thanks," Tsuna said as he swiftly turned around and walked out of the room, the clear mental image of Hibari's lean upper body and chest in his head. Hibari…he had a good build for dancing, Tsuna thought as he marched down to the laundry room with dirtied shirt in his hand. That was good. Giotto-nii would definitely be pleased that he could teach Hibari dancing so quickly, but that was only because Hibari was a natural. Tsuna could feel the excitement racing in his veins; he loved dancing and there was Hibari, a really, really good potential student whom he could pass down his skills to; it was perfect. The raven haired made it look really effortless; maybe it was because he came from a family of artists.

Tsuna smiled; his heart beating really, really fast making him almost giddy. Dance, _oh_, how he loved it. And Hibari was just there, a good challenge able to thrill him. Tsuna was really, really, excited.

* * *

Everyone has got a habit. Idiosyncrasies, the funny weird insane urge to it whether be it strange to other people and Giotto certainly had one. And that was to online shop.

From clothing to CDs to some small little random stuff that caught his eye he would just click 'add to cart', and even though he hadn't been at home for about a month already whatever he bought on internet were still being sent to his house, so it was a good thing that his younger brother Tsuna was there to collect them for him. And oh, it was probably a good thing that he'd lots of money too.

Being busy with work and having to go overseas from time to time (to his main headquarters at Italy where he first met Alaude) he still bought along with him his little habit, buying whatever interested him whether it was needed or not sending them all to his Japanese house's doorstep where he knew Tsuna would be there to collect, although he always made sure to call and tell his younger brother first.

The first time he didn't…well, let's just say since Italy and Japan had an eight hour difference he was overseas burning midnight oil rushing to complete his paperwork when he received multiple calls from Tsuna complaining and asking worriedly about having a stalker outside the house.

Chuckling at the memory he took out his key, (though glancing at the house's familiar exterior after having not seen it for a month; he really missed home) and unlocked the door, casually inviting Alaude in.

"The CDs are in my room," Giotto smiled as he led his blonde friend up the stairs, his eyes lingering slightly at the whole house cozy interior. He half grinned sheepishly when he noticed Alaude raising an eyebrow at a vase with red stripes standing on the glass table where he left his keys, remembering bugging Alaude and talking about it so excitedly back when they were still in Italy and when Alaude had refused to buy it for him he'd turned to his trusty internet website and bought it for himself.

Hibari was standing at the top of the stairs, and not surprised after seeing the raven haired and his brother go in the house earlier Giotto gave a friendly wave in greeting, saying "Hi, Hibari," while noticing Hibari was wearing a purple shirt which he had ordered the last time but it'd been too small for him to wear but too big for Tsuna.

His intuition told him he needn't ask about Tsuna since he was fairly sure his younger brother being in the laundry room or the toilet somewhere in the house as his keen senses hearing the noisy sound of water chugging downstairs put two and two together and both him and Alaude went to his room, Giotto looking forward to show his mostly indifferent friend those piano CDs.

* * *

The only one now practically oblivious to the newcomers' presence in the house was Tsuna; he didn't know Giotto and his friend being in the house too. Their footsteps being covered by the washing machine loud rotating noise and his older brother not bothering to check on him yet caused Tsuna not to realize that other than Hibari and himself, his older brother Giotto and Alaude were also in the house too.

So while waiting patiently in front of the washing machine doing its work to clean Hibari's shirt Tsuna remembered having forgotten to shove back the plastic box into the cupboard again and so he rushed up the stairs, pushing the door to his brother's room open only to scream bloody murder when he saw two figures inside the room too.

Everything happened spontaneously.

Stunned Giotto dropped the music CDs he had been holding and accidentally stepped on it, breaking it and Hibari came rushing into the room, after hearing Tsuna's cry.

"What happened?" Hibari harshly demanded, looking at Tsuna's pale face as a tear rolled down the brunette's face.

More of a shock than fear Tsuna gracelessly dropped onto the floor, trying to calm his breathing and pounding heart against his ribcage as his mind finally noticed that it was just his brother Giotto and the same blond man he'd seen the previous day.

A hand was on his shoulder and instinctively like a child wanting to hug his mother after being frightened he latched himself onto the person behind him, grabbing the nearest cloth which was Hibari's purple shirt.

The raven haired had stiffen not expecting such a reaction from Tsuna at first but then reaching out the same hand he had placed on Tsuna's shoulder at first he began awkwardly patting the younger's back, shooting a glare at his older brother who was daring to _smirk _at their position.

"Oh gosh, shoot, Tsuna, I'm so sorry," Giotto forgot about the broken disc as he himself went forward and crouched in front of his younger brother and Hibari, hearing a muffled, "It's okay, Giotto-nii. I didn't expect anyone at all to be in your room. I thought it was _the_ stalker and his accomplice."

"Haha," Giotto recalled the numerous calls that Tsuna had made the first time he sent some packages back home from Italy and soothingly rubbed his brother's back, repeating, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," over and over again.

After it seemed that Tsuna had fully calmed down he pulled away from Hibari's embrace, too emotional to feel embarrassed. Hibari dropped the arms that he hadn't noticed had been wrapped so tightly and protectively around the brunette and stood up, offering a hand to the younger.

"Thanks," Tsuna mumbled and Hibari gave a curt nod.

There was now a very noticeable patch of wetness on Hibari's new dark purple shirt again, just that instead of coffee it was the brunette's tears. Hibari narrowed his eyes; somehow he felt uncomfortable seeing the herbivore cry.

Mistaking the narrowing of Hibari's eyes as in slight anger for dirtying his shirt again, Tsuna hastily apologized, "Sorry for wetting your shirt again." Hibari grunted, and Alaude smirked_. Damn_ he hated the strange 'I know something you don't' on his older brother's face.

Turns out luckily Giotto had a spare disc where he'd already recorded it on his computer and transferring all the music files into the spare CD the four of them listened to some nice, well played piano pieces (though Giotto still felt that Alaude could play better) while waiting for Hibari's coffee stained shirt to be washed and dried.

Clutching the packet of his clean shirt now that Tsuna had removed the stain both he and Alaude went back home, with agreement to visit the dance studio again tomorrow although it had been mostly the hebivore's older brother saying "See you tomorrow" cheerfully (which was mostly aimed at his friend Alaude) and the herbivore secretly looking so damned hopeful Hibari just couldn't say no.

And so the two emotionally constipated brothers silently went back home together, and Hibari must say, for the past twenty-three years of his life this had to be the most dramatic day of his life if you excluded the times his mother was bugging him to quickly learn dancing or music whatsoever doing crazy stuff such as pounding outside his door to force him choose one_._

Sad to say, the troubles didn't end here.

Alaude must have freakin' told their mother something when they got back home today for Hibari had to put up with his loud and insane mother asking about his newly found love life, that's it, if he even had anything that absurd.

Doing dinner:

"Kyouya dear, Mama heard from Alaude-kun that you hugged someone today."

Doing reading:

"Kyouya dear, Mama is so surprised you didn't push that person away."

Doing getting ready for bed:

"Kyouya dear, Mama really, really wants to know who this person is." Slight shiver, then a growl at the honey coated voice.

"For god sake, woman, shut up." Cue the throwing of pillow on his bedroom door, however childish it was to drive his mother outside the door away.

_Sigh_, it was going to be a long, long night, Hibari rubbed his forehead tiredly as his mother finally dropped the sweet voice and ordered,

"KYOUYA. MAMA. WANTS. TO KNOW. NOW."

* * *

**Hope you enjoy! :)**

**A little bit rushed though.**


	5. Thrill of Dancing

**Title:** Dance with me

**Summary: **Blame it on family tradition, but Hibari has got no choice but to either learn dancing or singing with a musical instrument and he would rather have the former. Here comes in Tsuna, whose life and passion is to dance and because of the good relationship between both their older brothers Tsuna is somehow forced to teach Hibari a little about dancing. /1827/

**Thanks Rikka-tan, rainingpeanuts, FallenxLinkin & the guest who last reviewed!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

If Hibari was sleepy or tired it was a fact that he didn't let on.

Kyoko and Haru were out on their monthly cake appreciation day while Gokudera and Yamamoto were off to see a baseball match held in the famous Meiji Jingu Stadium after having gotten free tickets which Giotto bought for them through connections so it was only Tsuna and Hibari alone in the dance studio today.

Both of them were dancing along to the rhythm of Ode to Joy, one of Beethoven's composed Symphonies although both of them were going a bit tad slower today, lost in each of their own thoughts. The area of Namimori was raining, and Tsuna thought that it went slightly well with the pace they were moving today.

Sluggishly, but smooth.

As usual, Hibari had already mastered the foxtrot only on the second day of his lesson exceeding Tsuna's expectations but then he thought, it was actually kind of expected already anyway.

Tsuna had decided for them to move on to maybe Jive or Quickstep, a quick version of foxtrot but then thought the too lively dance wouldn't fit well with the image of the stoic Hibari. I mean, it was hard picturing the cheerful and energetic movement of each respective dances being paired up with the ever present straight line of Hibari's mouth, so perhaps it would be better for Hibari to learn Waltz or Rumba. It most certainly went well with the elegant feel of Hibari.

Secretly, Tsuna wondered if one day after Hibari became an experienced dancer of the Ballroom would he ever wish to learn the other dances too. He was seriously getting hyped-up on whether Hibari would ever say yes or not.

Called it an obsession, maybe, but Tsuna enjoyed dancing. He loved how it could always express himself when words couldn't, he loved how he could always somehow read other people's emotions too while they danced. Being a good dancer in Tsuna's definition meant able to fuel all your passion, feelings, into your movement, not thinking about anything except the story you wanted to tell through your dance.

So while most people found Hibari a man who had the heart of a rock with the icy lack of feelings, Tsuna, however, knew otherwise. He could see, sense even, with his intuition the man Hibari really was through his dance.

There was raw power, the pride, the unbreakable will and the strong yearning to be free, the absolute refusal to be bound by anything. The resolution to do as he pleased, without being stopped by anyone or being tied down to anything; it was beautiful, Tsuna thought. Perhaps that was what excited him most about Hibari. He wanted to know more, see more of this breathtaking resolve that only he could see and admire which others were too blind to see and failed to notice.

He smiled his own genuine smile which was also filled with desire, the desire to find out more about the true Hibari, not realizing that this was also the smile that Hibari found was so provocative and craved to see it too, together with the determination clearly shown in the younger's eyes.

The sluggish, slow dance soon became something slightly heated, as Hibari took the led leading the dance to be even more feral like, Tsuna gladly letting the raven haired do so. The two were wild and yet organized, dancing a dance sure to rock any onlookers' soul with their eyes set ablaze deep in concentration of the dance, yet also searching, staring so intensely into the other's already searing gaze.

It was hard to look away, and instead of feeling like they were the only ones in the studio like they currently were it suddenly felt like the whole world even, with only the two of them searching, staring.

Both of them felt a similar stir in their hearts while dancing when Tsuna suddenly realized; this was it. With the feel of Hibari around him now there was no way after this would he ever want a dancing partner other than Hibari. Dancing with Kyoko was sweet, like being in a field of flowers while dancing with Haru was fun, like maybe having a small village party. Hibari was his first guy dance partner so he didn't know how dancing ballroom with either Gokudera or Yamamoto would feel like but after this dance, Tsuna thought he probably would never will.

It felt as if his heart would just burst from this dance, as if he'd gained enlightenment and so much excitement till he didn't want this to ever stop, not when it was perfect.

But sadly, the orchestra music of Ode to Joy did. The music soften, the tempo going slower till it came to the finishing end, and reluctantly Tsuna allowed Hibari to gently guide the both of them to a halt. Their hands were clasped together and Hibari's right hand still placed on his back, Tsuna half gawking when Hibari gave him a smirk, before the younger tore his gaze away and blushed.

When too much excitement led to arousement and Tsuna tried to think of other things instead, blinking his eyes. Hibari just glanced at the shorter brunette amusingly, letting his arms drop to his sides from around Tsuna.

"That was, uh, great, Hibari-san. Not bad," Tsuna said after having a better control of his wondering (slightly indecent) thoughts and looked up at Hibari, smiling a shy smile. "Your style holds lots of…strong and firm feeling to it. Maybe after you master most forms of ballroom dancing you would like to try some other types?" Tsuna asked lightly, secretly hoping Hibari would say yes.

"I will," was the short blunt reply from Hibari, though the _only if you're the one teaching _part was left unsaid. It was hard to think just two days ago he was so against the idea of following his cursed family tradition for generations but if dancing with the herbi—no, omnivore; Hibari's respect for the brunette had raised slightly after their this dance, after knowing the younger could be just so dedicated in what he loved doing—Hibari supposed dancing probably wouldn't be that bad after all. Of course, he still partially disliked dancing, his pride couldn't really stand being taught by someone younger than him but Sawada Tsunayoshi proved to be something interesting, a worthy challenge of some sorts indeed to be able (maybe) change his views about all of this.

Hibari was secretly pleased with himself when he caught the glower of happiness in Sawada Tsunayoshi's caramel eyes. Which led him to notice the younger's weird standing up hair again of the exact same shade of colour and he had to slap his hand mentally to prevent himself from reaching out. Shoot, the urge to touch the omnivore's head again.

He turned away, glad and annoyed at the same time for the distraction when his cell phone rang at the counter.

Taking long strides towards the counter barefooted (not wearing shoes to make the dancing easier) Hibari flipped open his cell phone which was playing the Namimori school anthem (which Tsuna felt was really familiar) and he frowned when his annoying mother's voice came from the other line. _She_ was the reason on why he was feeling sleepy today, spending the whole previous night pressing for answers about his imaginary love life which he _didn't_ have so he basically cooked up some lies which unfortunately, caused her to want meet his dancing tutor more. Though she hadn't the slightest idea that Sawada Tsunayoshi was male, not _female_.

"Kyouya dear!" His mother said cheerfully, and Hibari felt that it was little unfair for her not to sound tired at all after spending the whole awake too just to stand and talk outside his door.

"What is it, Mom?" He asked, exasperated. His mother giggled.

"Oh nothing!" She said playfully which made him think that if it was nothing, why bother calling him and interrupting his next dance with Sawada Tsunayoshi, though the younger one didn't know they would have yet.

His mother let out a squeal, and then asked excitedly, "Do you know, do you know? Alaude-kun would be having a piano concert tonight, at our private opera house. Only relatives are invited, but I was thought about saving an extra seat for your dance tutor since it's just one only. It's a perfect chance for you to show me what a lovely girl she is, isn't it?"

"Woman, Sawada Tsunayoshi would not be going. In case you'd forgotten, you had already told me about the concert Alaude would be having tonight when _outside_ my bedroom door yesterday and I'd already given you my answer; Sawada Tsunayoshi would _not_ be going." Hibari made sure to say out the omnivore's full name just in case his mother hadn't got it, not bothering with the minor details such as his mother thinking that the omnivore was a girl knowing she would still never care.

"Now, Kyouya dear," his mother was beginning to sound stern and Hibari pinched his nose, knowing he would get it when he got back home today even though he couldn't care less. Really, he could just run away to a lone mountain or something forever but then his mother would still track him down, never letting him out of her sights. Seriously, the only way to get the woman off his case was either to comply with all her wishes (which he obviously wouldn't) or wait till she was old and tired to even bother about all his matters but nooo, she just had to be so lively and full of energy all the time.

"Fine, I'll bring Sawada Tsunayoshi along," Hibari snapped, and his mother added, "Good, it's a formal concert so tell her to wear a—" He hung up the call.

"Um, Hibari-san, who was that?" Tsuna asked curiously, and Hibari just looked at him before saying, albeit irritated, "My annoying mother."

"Oh."

The studio was silence except for another popular music piece playing in the room.

"Omnivore," Hibari called out and it took a few seconds for Tsuna to comprehend his new 'title.'

"Um, yes, Hibari-san?" He asked.

"Would you…no, you would go to my older brother's piano concert with me tonight," Hibari stated, and he walked towards Tsuna. "It's a formal wear occasion, so you would have to wear your suit." The raven haired said, and Tsuna raised an eyebrow. "Tonight?" He asked, confused. That was a rather abrupt exclamation.

"Your older brother would be going too, since he was the first person my brother had decided to invite," Hibari added, "It's during eight tonight, right after dinner. It's free, of course, the whole thing," Hibari said sensing Tsuna's slight hesitation.

"O-Oh no, I'm not worried about the money," Tsuna said.

"You aren't?" Good, then it's settled then. I'll pick you up at your house during six and you'll go meet my mother and have dinner with the whole family."

"W-Wait, go meet your mother? Have dinner with your whole family?" Tsuna repeated panicky. "I-I'm not sure about that, Hibari-san."

"Stop stuttering, Sawada Tsunayoshi. I have already told my mother that you would be going. She wants to meet you," Hibari muttered, and Tsuna blinked.

"O-Oh, I'll go then."

"Good, then I'll pick you up at six. Wear your suit, Sawada Tsunayoshi," Hibari said before putting on his shoes and jacket, preparing to leave the studio since it was already three in the afternoon.

"Y-Yeah, bye, Hibari-san." Tsuna gave a small wave before sighing. Why was he feeling so nervous after learning that he would meet Hibari-san's family? He decided to do some warm down exercises in dance moves to clear his mind.

* * *

"Giotto-nii! Do you know how to tie a tie?" Tsuna asked as he stepped into his older brother room, seeing the blond man also wearing a neat tuxedo like him with his tie properly tied while standing precariously on a chair, trying to shift the weird vase with red stripes he had bought and asked Tsuna to place on the glass table a month ago onto the top of the books and CDs' wooden shelf.

"It's going to fall and break, you know," Tsuna complained, referring to the vase at the same time the door bell rang from downstairs and with slight difficulty Giotto looked back his shoulder and said, "Tsuna, go answer the door while I try push this thing further."

"'Kay," Hurriedly stuffing his tie into his shirt pocket he rushed to the front door, hoping it was Hibari only to be slightly disappointed when it was the older brother instead who had arrived instead of the younger like he'd been hoping.

"Giotto-nii, Alaude-san is here!" Tsuna called out as he shot Alaude an apologetic look for making him wait outside while scrambling up the stairs. There was a crash before a thud sound and Tsuna heard his older brother cursing, "Shoot, gotta get a new one. Coming, Tsuna!" He then said a little louder.

Giotto appeared from his room and rubbed his head, making his way down as he went out of the house to join Alaude in his silver car.

"You sure you don't want to ride with us?" Giotto questioned, and Tsuna shook his head.

"Hibari-san said something about fetching me," and his older brother chuckled before ruffling his hair.

"Well, we will be dining off the same table later anyway so I'll see you later," Giotto waved and Tsuna waved back, watching his older brother stepped in the sleek shiny car before it drove off.

Going to lock the house door securely first Tsuna threw the key into the air and swiped at it catching smoothly the key before slipping it into his pants pocket, shivering slightly when a cool evening breeze was being blown at him. True to his word Hibari arrived a few minutes later, six on the dot and Tsuna felt his jaws slack open as he realised their mode of transport.

"Oh no, I'm so not getting on that thing; it's dangerous," _and I don't really want to die, _Tsuna thought mentally as he backtracked, eyeing cautiously the motorcycle that Hibari was on.

Hibari got off and just grabbed him, Tsuna shrieking a "I don't want!" Which Hibari just totally ignored and forced a helmet which fitted Tsuna's head perfectly, pulling him onto the motorcycle with him.

"Relax," was the low growl into Tsuna's ear as Hibari started the engine again which gave off a soft purring sound and then kicked off the side stand, the light two-wheeled vehicle moving swiftly enough to cause the air to whistle past Tsuna's ear as the force caused him to slam back onto Hibari's chest.

It was clear that they were speeding and Tsuna had his eyes tightly shut, not daring to open his eyes at all. His normally soft and flexible body to be able to do all those complicated twisting dance moves was now as stiff as stone, and he didn't even known that they'd stopped until an arm wrapped itself around him and Hibari said, "We've reached."

Numbly cracking an eye open Tsuna saw that what Hibari said was true but his muscles were now all so frozen Hibari had to carry him off the motorcycle and wait for a few moment before the younger could even attempt to move a limb, only for Tsuna to let out a frightened yelp again when someone grabbed his shoulders excitedly and spun him around.

"Mom," Hibari said.

"Kyouya dear, I see you've brought another friend!" Hibari's mother beamed at him, "So where the girl, Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

"Um, Miss, I am," Tsuna timidly said, and the raven haired woman stopped turning him around to stare at him. He fidgeted uncomfortably.

"You're Sawada Tsunayoshi?" Hibari's mother asked, "My, I thought you were a girl at first! But I see now that my son has got such a cute boy as his dance tutor!"

"I'm actually twenty-one, Miss," Tsuna said meekly.

"Mother," Hibari growled, annoyed. "You are making him uncomfortable."

"Oh sorry," Hibari's mother apologised as she patted Tsuna's back, "Well, let's just go to the house already for dinner. Your older brother Alaude and his friend is waiting inside with the others."

She turned around, and Tsuna had the moment to marvel at how graceful Hibari's mother was, her midnight blue dress fluttering behind her. _She's really pretty, _Tsuna thought absentmindedly as Hibari followed his mother up the path too while he tugged along. The woman had long, thick shiny hair which was smooth and straight, making her look peaceful if weren't for the outgoing aura around her with her very animated movements and high voice. Tsuna took a cursory glance back at Hibari's motorcycle which was parked along side of the road and shuddered, hoping that _that_ wouldn't be his ride home tonight.

If there was one thing about the Hibari family, it was of their looks and money.

They basically had two homes on the wide piece of flat land, one of olden Japanese style house and the either a modern building, which Tsuna learned that the whole thing belonged to them while each and every single person of the huge family had their own apartment. There was another shorter building too, standing beside the modern building where a corridor connected both buildings together, which Tsuna would also find out later that that was the Hibari family's private opera theatre.

As for looks, the family must have pretty strong genes because sitting at the table right now in front of him was Hibari's uncle, who shared the exact same looks as him if weren't for the fact that he looked slightly older with a long braided pony tail behind him, not to mention the gentle curl of his mouth which Hibari certainly never had. Fong was the older brother of Hibari's mother, the woman had introduced and whom he had tried awkwardly to shake hands with, which Fong kindly accepted.

As for the rest of the table seat residents, they were mostly from Hibari's father's side of the family.

Hibari's father was blond (where Alaude got his hair colour from) with blue-grey eyes while both brothers received their eyes from him too so the part of the reason Hibari's mother was closer to her younger son than her elder was because at _least_ Hibari had shared the same colour of hair as her, something of a fact that she was proud of.

It seemed Hibari was the only one of the family who didn't enjoy the tradition because while having dinner in the spacious (whoa, luxurious) dining room all his other relatives from his father's side were chatting excitedly about their whole profession, while him, Hibari and Alaude were silently eating their rather high-classed meal, Alaude sometimes responding to his older brother Giotto's small talk.

While Hibari's father was less energetic than his wife he had a good sense of humour occasionally pointing out something ironic or funny in the other relatives' words, making Tsuna wonder where exactly had Hibari gotten his silent and lone attitude from, _was it perhaps from too much of a noise and social overdose?_

But Tsuna had liked it. Sure, he was feeling nervous and awkward at first but being right here felt like he was part of a bigger, warm family.

While the past month he had been alone in his house with his brother at Italy, wait, even before that it was only just him and his brother, the two of them but right now there was actually people genuinely trying to converse with him, such as Hibari's mother and the other curious relatives too.

"So Sawada Tsunayoshi, has my son given you a rather hard time, refusing to learn dancing or such?" Hibari's mother asked pleasantly and Tsuna shook his head.

"No, Hibari-san's actually learning quite fast," he said earnestly, "I have never seen anyone like him before able to remember and carry out each dance moves being taught to him so quickly—it's really amazing."

"Oh? And I remember someone saying he would never learn dancing even if he was thrown off a cliff," Hibari's mother said teasingly, and then turned her attention back at Tsuna.

"By the way, why are you calling my son 'Hibari-san'? You should call him 'Kyouya', since you're actually his teacher and all even though you're younger. Does he call you Sensei?"

"No," Tsuna answered truthfully, though thinking not that he minded anyway. It wasn't actually kind of a big deal, he felt.

"Then what does he call you?" Hibari's mother asked and Tsuna replied, "Er, herbi—omnivore or Sawada Tsunayoshi, my full name?"

"Oh no, no, that won't do now, would it?" Hibari's mother clucked her tongue disapprovingly at Hibari.

"Kyouya dear, you should treat your nice dance tutor with more respect! I want to hear you call him by his first name. Now," she ordered.

"Mom," Hibari said.

"_Kyouya dear_," his mother repeated. Hibari sighed, then turned to look at the brunette currently sitting beside him.

"Tsunayoshi," he said quietly.

"And you too!" Hibari's mother gestured to Tsuna.

"U-Um, me? Oh. Um, Kyouya," Tsuna said and Hibari's mother clasped her hands in happiness.

"That was so cute!" She exclaimed, "From now on, that's how you two would address each other, you hear me?"

"U-Um, sure, Hibari's mother."

"Call me Mama!"

"Yes, Mama."

Silence, then, "You _hear_ me?"

"_Yes_, mother," an annoyed response.

"Good," Hibari's mother said self-satisfying.

Tsuna didn't just talk to Hibari's mother too during the dinner. He chatted with Fong, who understood and encouraged his way of thinking about dancing and spoke with some of Hibari's cousins too, from those who knew dancing to those who didn't.

Those who knew dancing were all very experienced having started from young unlike their male cousin Hibari and Tsuna enjoyed talking to them, glad that he could freely talk about it with people who knew about the different dance styles and moves he was talking about very well, talking to people who shared the same passion as him about dancing.

As for those who didn't know, Tsuna inwardly chuckled at how clueless they were about the subject but their pure, innocent determination to learn more amazed him and he patiently explained to them what each terms were, though when the topic shifted to singing or musical instruments they simply blew him away with all their knowledge, a clear prove that they had something they were talented and good at too.

Hibari's mother was currently gossiping with one of his aunts and Hibari's father was now listening to his whole family talk instead, focusing more on his food now.

Alaude had respectfully excused himself to get really for the two hours and half with breaks concert he would be having later and Giotto did the same, though not before thanking Hibari's parents for the good food.

Some time later when dinner had finished with everyone having eaten their fill came the time everyone had been looking forward to.

"'Kay, let's head down to the theatre now!" Hibari's mother exclaimed enthusiastically and there were some equally eager "Yes!" too with bobs of heads from the relatives and the whole family began exiting the dining room in an orderly manner, making their way through the corridor to the family's private opera theatre.

Tsuna was really looking forward to it too, he thought with a big smile.

* * *

**There, this was long but the whole story plot simply rushed in and I had to type it out before school starts. Because once school starts, I wouldn't be using the computer very often anymore. ****Alaude's concert would be next chapter.**

**Hope you enjoy! :)**

**Oh yeah, and just in case anyone's confused, Hibari calls his mother depending on his mood.**

**'Mom' for normal,**

**'Mother' when slightly irritated, and**

**'Woman' for when _really_ irritated.**

**Hope that helps.**

**Happy New Year!**


	6. The Concert

**Title:** Dance with me

**Summary: **Blame it on family tradition, but Hibari has got no choice but to either learn dancing or singing with a musical instrument and he would rather have the former. Here comes in Tsuna, whose life and passion is to dance and because of the good relationship between both their older brothers Tsuna is somehow forced to teach Hibari a little about dancing. /1827/

* * *

**Chapter 6**

* * *

It's a curious thing on how our thoughts seem to flow, from like maybe thinking about food to realizing that you are actually feeling famish, then remembering you having not fed your poor pet dog too yet who may be even more starving than you.

The first thought that pops up in your head before subconsciously leading to another and then to another until you notice that, hey, your current thoughts aren't actually really linked at all to your first one but at the same time, it makes sense. Though it's probably troublesome trying to trace back how you actually manage to reach your current thought now, as like that saying goes, one thing leads to another.

So from the neat but distinctive clacking sound of Hibari's mother's heels on the polished marble floors it went on to glancing to the blond man beside her, Hibari's father, noticing that unlike the rest of the family he was actually wearing some sort of eighteenth century formal clothing style instead of modern with all those silk and hand cuffs with buttons, then made Tsuna think about the first hole of his white shirt which was buttoned up so stiffly too against his neck and he realized, hey, he had actually forgotten all about the tie he was supposed to put on.

So lifting up his left hand which he had been unconsciously swinging while walking he pulled out the soft fabric with his thumb and forefinger from his shirt pocket, but since it was long his fingers had slipped and due to gravity and having most of the tie's weight hanging out of the pocket it had slid soundlessly down onto the floor, Tsuna sighing at the trouble of having to go bend and pick it up.

Though he didn't know it would be actually more painful than troubled though. I mean, how could you call it troublesome when the next time you opened your eyes your tie was just right there, lying beside you?

It didn't help that the marble floors were already that smooth but added with his own black tie that he had stepped on making it more slippery—yup, you guessed it right; a mixture of carelessness and clumsiness leading to a hard floor. Thank god he was walking at the back though, Tsuna thought. He so did not want anyone stepping on his face accidentally from his sudden fall; much less the others walking in front to all see it either.

The first one who had noticed him on the ground was Hibari, and before the rest in front could turn their heads to the direction of the loud sound the raven haired had already pulled the brunette up, who was patting his own self and mumbling a small 'thanks' to the older.

Hibari's mother shrugged and returned back to talking with Hibari's father.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, for an exceptionally graceful dancer you are extremely clumsy," Hibari said, and Tsuna laughed softly while offering a sheepish grin.

"Sorry, I was just trying to get my tie from the floor when I slipped on it, haha," he held out his tie for Hibari to see. "Just didn't get the chance to tie it yet, because I forgot about it during the dinner," Tsuna said as he stopped walking for a while to put the tie around his neck, twisting it. He struggled hard to remember what may be the steps to tie the tie but after getting it into a stiff knot where the thinner end of the tie hiding behind the wider one was longer he promptly gave up.

"Urgh, it is absolutely irritating! Who the heck invented it anyway to make it so hard?" Tsuna whined to no one in particular and stormed his foot. Whatever, he would just try to untie the knot and unbutton the first hole of his shirt so he wouldn't have to wear this part of Satan's clothing. His fingers tried to loosen the knot.

When that didn't work, like a spoilt child throwing a tantrum Tsuna harshly pulled down one end of the tie in annoyance instead, making it tighter around his neck. Oh joy, he was going to suffocate.

There was a sigh, and then a suspicious muttering of "Childish and herbivorous too…"

Two pale hands suddenly appeared in front of Tsuna's face and the two hands worked swiftly on untying the knot. It came off, and Tsuna looked up in shock asking, "How you do that?" Though Hibari merely ignored him, with a few quick cross and slip of the wide end up between the tie and the collar with high level of professionalism and experience it was done and voila, a four-in-hand neat triangular knot was created.

"Whoa, that's the exact same knot and method Giotto-nii used while tying his own tie too! How did you do that, Kyouya?" Tsuna asked with innocent and awestruck curiosity, _he isn't just good with dancing; he's a master with ties too!_ Tsuna thought with a slight pang of admiration and envy.

Hibari didn't answered him—well, okay, maybe he did but it wasn't to Tsuna's question, it was just a flat, "Come, the others are going to leave us if you continue standing there gaping at me."

Tsuna flushed as he thought how unsightly he might have looked like and shut the mouth he didn't know that he had opened, and together with Hibari they went to catch up with the others.

* * *

"That's the title of your new song? As in seriously?"

"Yes," Alaude said, while testing a few keys on the piano. Good, its pitch was perfect, the sound loud and clear. Now it would be better if Giotto would stop shouting too…

"I don't get it, is there some kind of special meaning to it, like friendship, love or anything, stuff like that?" Giotto placed back the scores onto the piano rack while Alaude just stoically shook his head.

"No."

"'Kay," Giotto said, shoving his hands into his pockets, "then any clues or whatsoever? I really want to know," and Alaude said, "It's obvious, just look at the keys."

"The keys?" Giotto stepped forward and glanced at the black and white keys of the piano, before some sheets of paper were being shoved back into his face.

"No, the first few keys on the score. The musical notes. Look at the title too and compare them."

Giotto stared for a while, then slowly read out, "C, E, D, E, F, G, C—Oh, I get it," comprehension flitted his face and he read the title out, "CEDEF," he said and Alaude agreed smugly, "Yes."

"And how did you come to it?" Giotto questioned and looked up and Alaude shrugged, only answering briefly, "Flow of thoughts."

"Oh."

* * *

They weren't cushioned seats, oh no, that would meant having a seat the size of the chair which was pretty comfortable—no, this was more; they were like sofas, couches, the thing was, they were big. Wide. Pick a word meaning spacious. You could jump right in and relax, they were perfect.

"Got them custom-made," Hibari's mother informed proudly, "Made of the highest, softest quality of material you'll ever find in Japan. The entire opera house's for whole family to perform on stage, and we do whatever we can to enjoy it. Which means having good seats too," she chuckled.

"Wow," Tsuna said, "So you all dance and sing here too, regularly?" he asked.

"Yup!" One of Hibari's cousin chirped, "It's tradition, a past time of sorts where we sit down together to watch how far each of us have progressed in what we had chosen."

"Take it as our way of family bonding," Fong said gently, "we might live in the same house, same building, but all of us, especially the younger adults ones, are actually busy each pursuing our own interests and careers, so we rarely see each other. The dinner we had just now and the performance starting soon are actually for us to spend time together."

Tsuna nodded; he knew how important family bonding was. He rarely got to see his older brother nowadays, Giotto-nii having to travel overseas from time to time for work and what not so while now him being back in Japan Tsuna knew and did appreciate it very much.

"Oh, it's eight already! Alaude's going to play soon!"

"Shh, you shouldn't be that loud when it's going to start soon!"

"It's ends at ten, right? Because I've got school tomorrow and I have to sleep early!"

"You shouldn't be worried about sleep; you should be worry about food! Hey, did anyone pack the snacks?"

"We just ate, you greedy brat!"

"Guys, guys, keep your voice down! It's rude and yes, I did bring along some snacks. A bag full of it too, if you will," One of the aunts scolded and there was some sulking of "Sorry" all around.

Tsuna quickly slid into a seat, which was right between Hibari and his mother (not that he had a choice in it anyway, where he sat had been mostly insisted by the persistent raven haired's mother. Hibari's father sat on her other side.)

Half expecting Hibari too suddenly move away or break out into a speech about him hating crowding, Tsuna was slightly surprised when Hibari didn't and he jumped a little when someone tapped his shoulders.

"Tsuna," Giotto smiled leaning back into his seat behind his younger brother.

"Giotto-nii," Tsuna said; he hadn't even seen or heard his brother enter the room! Was he ninja or something?

Then a clear melodious tune started playing and Tsuna's attention was turned in front to where the thick maroon curtains were raising and there, in front of a piano was his older brother Giotto's friend, Alaude, playing the piano.

"The first half an hour would be dedicated to his father as respect, so it would all be songs from the eighteen century period, and then the second half an hour would be for me; I like slow, romantic songs," Hibari's mother whispered to Tsuna and giggled, before reaching out to call Hibari, "Hey Kyouya dear, so when would you perform a dance for Mama on stage too, hm? Maybe by this year?"

"I am not obliged to do anything like that," was Hibari's reply and his mother crossed her arms, agreeing, "True, as it is stated in the tradition that we can't force you to dance in front of us in the opera theatre but mark my words Kyouya dear, I _will _see you dancing this year and as you know, what Mama wants, Mama gets," She finished off sweetly and Tsuna had to shudder a little at some of her hidden promises and threats. Gosh, how could Hibari just so blatantly ignore her?

Their words slowly zoned off though when Alaude's music filled his ears again and Tsuna had to admit, eighteen century music were nice. Or maybe it was just Alaude being so good at piano. Or both, Tsuna guessed, he supposed what made the music really nice was because he got to see a true artist playing in front of him, see how the fingers fly skillfully across the piano to create sound so sweet and pleasant to the ear while at the same understanding Alaude's personality through the way he played.

It was like Hibari's, but not like Hibari's, and Tsuna had to admit that though both were rather similar he would still prefer Hibari. Or maybe because he could see Hibari's movements and expressions better through dancing than Alaude playing the piano. Tsuna was more familiar with dancing, after all.

He really enjoyed the show.

As an artist himself, Tsuna understood how it would feel like to present something in front of others; he had danced in front of his friends and family before. That made him remember of Kyoko-chan and Haru, Gokudera and Yamamoto and even his brother who was just so supportive of him every time even going as far to buy a studio specifically as a gift for him and his friends to use. It wasn't the only thing that kept him going too, Tsuna thought. Him able to perform, dance in front of others were also because he loved dancing and enjoyed it, it was his motivation and joy and he knew that was how Alaude felt that too, though the man might not look like it. Alaude truly enjoyed the piano, which was why he had agreed to play for his whole family tonight.

There was a soft tap on his shoulders again.

"You can feel it too, huh?" Giotto asked and Tsuna nodded his head.

"Yeah, I do," Tsuna said and Giotto hummed in agreement. "Yup, you should hear the songs he made himself later, during the second hour. You think this is good, but him playing his own written songs are even better, out of the world." Tsuna nodded again and both brothers sighed in appreciation for the art.

Somewhere in the middle Tsuna thought he heard Hibari snort, but he was too busy immersing himself in the beauty of music, which even him as a dancer acknowledged. Dances only could happen when there was with music, a beat or a tune, but without it the dance would just be boring. No meaning.

He stretched, hearing the song slowly turn into a slow one, Ah, half an hour must have passed.

"Want some?" Hibari's mother asked and Tsuna accepted the box of cookies to him, knowing that even though they just had dinner his stomach now felt empty. That was weird, was it like a black hole or something? Anyway, the cookies were nice and Hibari's mother seemed to be in a good mood having the song played for her and he offered the box of cookies to Hibari, who didn't want it. Tsuna shrugged; oh well, more for himself then.

Over time he was mildly aware of the music slowly lulling him to sleep, but he resisted. Hugging the now empty box of cookies, it was now nine and there was a short fifteen minutes break for anyone to wanted to go to the bathroom or something. Some people got up from their seats but Tsuna not really having the urge to relief himself and particularly not wanting to leave his soft comfortable seat which was beginning to more and more feel like a bed just without a blanket he just stayed in his tired and sleepy position, closing his eyes for a while.

He would just take a short, short nap and wake up again once the break was over with the music starting but we all know how that's a lie, because it's an obvious fact that one would fall into a deeper and faster sleep when only having a short time to rest (like the last five minutes before waking up in the morning) compared to having no time limit at all (like staring up at the ceiling during the night, knowing you still have got like three more hours to sleep).

So when Tsuna woke up again, he felt as if he had just woken up in heaven.

There was music playing, his body relaxed and hey, when had he gotten a pillow to lean on? He closed his eyes again, never wanting to stop this perfect moment to doze off again when wait! There was music playing? Oh crap, break's over!

Snapping his eyes open (thank god it was dark in the opera house, he was so sure of his eyes burning like crazy if they _weren't_) he sat up straight abruptly, almost dropping the empty box of cookies in his arms.

"Whuh?" He called out and Hibari's mother giggled.

"You alright? Waking up so suddenly from your sleep."

"Um, yeah. What song is Alaude-san playing now?" He asked politely and Hibari's mother smiled.

"CEDEF. It sounds pretty cheerful, doesn't it, the song? Quite rare for Alaude-kun to compose this kind of music. Anyway, it's the last song so you may go home soon. You and Kyouya dear were sleeping just now, leaning against one another. So cute!" She sighed dreamily not noticing Tsuna's face turn red. _W-What? I was? Don't tell...he was my pillow? _Cue the mental scream of a brunette who was now so embarrassed having been caught sleeping on someone else's shoulder. He was an adult, for goodness sake! And adults do _not_ go around leaning on someone else's shoulder to sleep on like a kid! Tsuna stole a glance at Hibari.

The raven haired was widely awake now, having woken up moments later when he felt a warmth leave him. Hibari blinked, then frowned. He must have knocked it off some point during nine plus. Well, that was usual. But maybe because he was sleepy today. Well, the concert had just ended.

Doing a standing ovation while some super on cousins whistled and hooted excitedly, Alaude stiffly stood up from his piano seat and bowed, before the curtain sort of dropped again. Everyone was now moving out of the theatre to go back to the house and Tsuna stood at the side awkwardly, not sure of what he had to do now. Stay goodbye and just leave? But that would be kinda rude to Hibari's mother and father, wouldn't it?

Luckily, Giotto saved him the trouble.

When they learnt that they were leaving soon Hibari's parents had tried offering them a ride back home as guests but Giotto politely denied, saying that they could take a cab back home instead, no need to trouble their hosts.

So exchanging goodbyes and thanking them for letting them join the family bonding and hear such wonderful music together; Tsuna and Giotto were ready to go home.

Before they left though, Hibari's mother had taken Tsuna aside.

"Teach my son dancing well, okay? You two are just so close to each other, you're like his very first friend."

"Um, I will. I think Kyouya is rather nice under his silent demeanour, I suppose. Though I don't quite understand the 'herbivore' and 'omnivore' part."

Hibari's mother winked, "Well, why don't you ask him yourself? I don't think he would bite you to death for asking. You're different from others to him, I can tell."

"Thanks for the compliment, Miss." Though Tsuna wasn't really quite sure about what exactly was _different_ about him. Or why Hibari treated him the way that he did. Oh well, he was tired now. Save it for tomorrow.

"Well that's no problem. You're his dancing tutor. I hope to see you again though, in one of these family gatherings," she scooped him into a tight hug, and Tsuna returned it. They said bye again ("Goodnight, Kyouya," Tsuna waved) and then went out to the main road, Giotto flagging down a cab for the both of them.

And the whole ride home Tsuna was in blissful sleep clutching the empty cookie box which comically, he was still holding on to it with no one bothering to tell or question him about it, but in was certainly still an empty box full of tonight's good memories.

* * *

**And yes! This chapter is completed! School didn't really give us any homework _yet _so I though might as well hurry up write it before they actually do.**

**And ah, I've got some things to explain; couldn't really find the right place to add it in the story:**

**1)Hibari's & Tsuna's relationship, well, I supposed it's a super duper close friendship (a understanding, acceptance, something like that because I don't think Hibari sees it as a frienship) so it's like love and not love at the same time. Confused? Yeah, it's hard to explain it too. The attraction between humans is something that has always fascinated me, so I would like to try out some new kinds of relationships, it's fun and I'm curious.**

**2) Hibari's family wears formally during concerts or performances like it is because even though it's a family gathering, where everyone actually can wear casual and such they only have it when people are willing to perform, and dancing, singing, playing a musical instrument is something that the whole family takes pride in so take it like it's a rich humble past time. Everyone dresses up, enjoy spending time together, it's a refreshing gathering where you see your own relatives up there on stage.**

**Yup, these two only.**

**Hope you enjoy! :D**


End file.
